


Discovering Terezi

by etherealArbitrator



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealArbitrator/pseuds/etherealArbitrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to know what's in Terezi's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Terezi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just thought this would be a good first fic to post here. I just wrote this up quick earlier today, let me know what you think! I intended for this to be smut, but it's rather lacking, so I do apologize. Enjoy!  
> -Ethy

Dave Strider. Dave motherfuckin Strider. He was the ultimate coolkid, right? Not right. Terezi may think he is, but he’s definitely not. He makes it seem like he knows all there is to know about girls, but he really doesn’t. Terezi is a mystery to him. A complete, yet beautiful mystery. 

The two of them were in a sort of exploratory matespritship for quite some time now. It’s pretty amazing, once you get past the whole difference in species shit. However, there is one thing that has never come up, even in the long time they’d been together. Well, technically it has. Dave always made sure to avoid it. Sex. Dave had no idea what to expect. What if she had a tentacle or some shit? Not that it mattered. But try as he might, it was getting harder and harder (eheheh, pun intended) to resist the constant turn-on that is Terezi Pyrope.

Dave studied himself in the mirror. He looked the same as he always did. Dirty blonde hair over his forehead and hanging down a bit longer at the sides. Was it time for a haircut? Nah, it was fine. Terezi liked longer hair anyway, didn’t she? Same old white shirt, with the bright red long sleeves, and the epic broken record on the front. Same black jeans and bright red shoes. And most importantly, the same shades hid his eyes perfectly.

He was meeting with Terezi today. His heart was racing with nervousness. Today was going to be the day, he thought to himself. Today, I’m gonna see what that girl is hiding inside of her pants. With a small sigh, he turned and left the room. He was about to sit when the doorbell rang. Answering the door, he saw her, with a huge, sharp-toothed smile on her face. Her red, pointed glasses rested lower on her nose than usual, revealing the red of her eyes. Smooth black lips contrasted with the pale grey of her skin. Keep your cool, Strider. It’s just a troll chick. Yeah, sure, just a troll chick. This was the girl that knew how to give you a boner just by being in her presence. 

“Sup,” was all he offered, turning and going to the couch with long strides. Terezi closed the door behind her and bounced into the room. Thank God she couldn't see his eyes following her chest. Speaking of her chest, a lot more was showing than usual. Fucking tease. He was pretty sure she knew it, too. 

Suddenly, they were on the couch, Dave underneath Terezi. “I know what you’re thinking, coolkid,” Terezi said in her unmistakable teasing tone. Dave bit his lip, not bothering with the facade anymore. 

“And what’s that, Rezi?” he asked, carefully taking off his shades.

“You wanna see me, don’t you? I can show you if you want. I've wanted to for a long time.” Her lips brushed against his throat gently before giving a harsh bite. Dave tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck, and Terezi just let out a small giggle. “You’re so needy,” she mocked, sticking out her teal tinted tongue. He tried not to think of what he wanted her to do with that tongue as she bounded off towards his room, and he quickly scrambled after. 

She had just opened the door when he practically tackled her onto the bed, pressing a kiss to her lips. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as she slid his lip between hers, giving it a gentle nip. Dave rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was sitting dangerously close to being on something he didn't quite want her to feel... yet. She sat up straight, pulling off her shirt and bra all at once. Moving up onto her knees, she slid off her pants and underwear as well, leaving herself completely exposed. Dave kept his eyes fixed on hers, carefully taking her glasses off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look.

The next thing Dave knew, he was looking straight at what was between her legs. It really was a tentacle. It was situated right above what looked like what any regular human girl would have. He guessed the tentacle was what trolls referred to as a “bulge” all the time. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be. It was a bit shorter than his own length, and almost bright teal.

“Your turn,” she giggled, pulling his shirt up over his head. Hesitantly, he pulled down his own pants. He switched them, so she was laying, her legs spread apart and revealing the teal tint of her nook. Terezi seemed to be in awe, staring at his dick. Interrupting her, and unable to wait any longer, he pushed himself inside of her. She let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Dave let himself fall onto her, holding her close as he began to move. She was squeezing down on him, making his head go fuzzy.

Terezi pressed a kiss to his neck before biting down hard and sucking. Dave let out a moan before quieting himself and moving much faster. The troll released his neck, gasping as her breathing turned into quick, shallow pants. She licked the small trickle of blood that was going down his neck. Unable to control himself any longer, Dave went as fast as he could, resting his forehead on hers as his breath hitched as he came as well, eventually going still and collapsing on top of her.

Later that night, when Dave saw what had happened, “Terezi, by bed is white. How the fuck am I going to get that off?” 

“You’re not~!” she cackled, bounding away and he ran to catch her.


End file.
